Only a year
by Cupcake-Lover-1374
Summary: "Come on I would like to get to know you, so how was your day?" asked the salmon hair boy. "O you know the usual getting picked by some random stranger and getting ordered to marry them in a year, so you know" the blond replied sarcastically. "Come on I'm serious I'm interested in you and I want to get to know you" Because they only have a year.
1. Chapter 1

"Come on I would like to get to know you, so how was your day?" asked the salmon hair boy.

"O you know the usual getting picked by some random stranger and getting ordered to marry them in a year, so you know" the blond replied sarcastically.

"Come on I'm serious I'm interested in you and I want to get to know you"

"Ok I not interested in you and I don't want to know you".

_Ouch that had to hurt_

Now wait

Wait…

Your probably wondering how this happened… now let's start from the beginning. It was bright, sunny day as Lucy Heartfilia an 18 year girl who lived in an orphanage got ready to start her day.

Today wasn't any different

A family would come in look at each girl, they get your hopes up and they don't pick you.

That's how it worked

Until today…

"Come on girls we have a very special surprise" said in a happy voice. "Today Ingeel CEO of Flamin Fire and his son Natsu are coming in to pick a bride". Every girl dropped what they were doing and their mouths hanged open. Lucy had heard of that company the company that had made their own fire for houses all over the world.

But Lucy knew the drill, she stopped getting her hopes up a long time ago. Why here? What was so special about this place? She didn't say anything through she got dressed in a red tank top and a blue skirt.

Then they all heard a ding, each girl got off their bed and lined up. Now entering the door was the CEO Ingeel and his salmon hair son Natsu. Something told her he didn't want to be here either. Now as he went down the line of girls, Lucy got more nervous. Why was she, she knew wasn't going to get picked.

Now all they needed was his answer…

"I… I pick her" Natsu replied while pointing at Lucy.

What her…HER was so special about her. But she had no choice to obey and go.

"Come girl don't be scared" Ingeel said. And she listened, she said bye to all her friends. And left arm in arm with Nastu.

Ok… Ok now we are caught on to the story now.

Now after hours of driving they arrived at their house. Where a blue cat came out and greeted Natsu.

"Hey Natsu and who's that"

"Hi Happy and that's my soon-to be bride Lucy"

"Lucy this is Happy my best friend"

"Oh hi I'm Lucy you know soon to be bride"

"Sadly" Lucy muttered under her breath.

"Now let's take a tour shall we" Ingeel said

Now their house really was great it was so big and looked polished. So after an hour they had finished the tour. "Now I would like you guys to get to know each other so for the next couple hours I will lock you guys in a room and you will talk" Ingeel

Now in the room

"So" Natsu said awkwardly while rubbing the back of his head.

"I don't like you" Lucy said in annoyed tone

"Hey well I'm not a ball of sunshine either trust me if it wasn't for my foster dad I would be marrying someone else"

_Now that hurt_

"So"

"Well I'll start Ingeel is my foster dad".

"Um my parents died when I was 4"

"See now were getting somewhere"

"Oh shut up and say something"

"I am part of a guild called Fairy Tail"

"I have a question why did you pick where I lived?

"I don't know something just drew me there and you're not like other girls who are stuck up and stuff like that"

"Can we leave this room now?"

"Probably not he wants us to talk"

"What's a guild?"

"Kind of like a club where everyone hangs out".

"So I hear were supposed to get married in a year"

"Yea not a lot of time to make someone fall in love with you"

"Yea… this is so awkward"

"Finally you guys have gotten somewhere, now we can go it dinner" Ingeel said yelling to get their attention.

"Yay now let's eat" Natsu said while taking Lucy's hand and running down to the dining hall. It was so beautiful, wooden tables, but the best part was it was like back in the day when there was princess and princes and king and queens. Lucy was in awe, her eyes got big and her mouth hung open.

"Cool right?" asked Natsu. And Lucy just nodded because she was still in awe. And now they began eating Lucy used all her best manners and Natsu… well he was eating like a pig, she didn't see why it had to her.

Now they went to the common room. Where they sat and in silence and did nothing.

Drip…

Drop…

Drip…

It was so silent they could hear the rain and their breathing. God why can't they play a board game, or I spy for a fire dragon slayer Natsu was so quiet. Now she couldn't take it anymore she was going to speak up.

Now…

"Can we please do something fun!" Lucy yelled

"Well what do you suggest" Natsu snorted back. Damn… something about the boy made her want to kick him in the face and others places.

"Don't you guys have a board game of something like that".

"I think we have clue".

"Well then get it" Lucy commented

"Why me!"

"Because you know this place better than I do" she said

"Fine!"

"I hope you trip"

"Well me too!" "Wait that came out wrong"

"To bad, now get the game."

Now after five hours they played three rounds of clue and Lucy won all of them. Natsu swore she was cheating, then Lucy wacked him on the back of his head. But then the incoming fight got interrupted by Ingeel.

Now as she put on her nightgown she realized that tomorrow the real adventures begins and…

_She has only a year…_

_A year to fall in love with him…_

_Or be married to him when she doesn't love him…_

_Only a year…_

**So thats the first chapter sorry for any errors and if it kind of seems rushed but if you dont get it I'll explain it Lucy Heartfilia was picked to marry Nastu Drageel and their going to be married in a year so she has to fall in love with Natus or marry him when she doesn't love him. So R&R**


	2. Monday and Tuesday

**Hey guys so I'm with another chapter and thank you guys so much you made my day... So now on to the story…**

_A few weeks ago_

"_What!" Natsu shouted at his father Ingeel._

"_You are to get married in a year" Ingeel said calmly_

"_What do you mean I'm only 18"-_

"_Which is a perfect time to get married" he said cutting Natsu off._

"_Are you picking my bride" Natsu said._

"_No a group of young ladies will come in here in Monday and you will chose then"_

"_Wait" Nastu said as he whispered something in Ingeel's ear._

"_Very well then if you want to pick from the orphanage where your father meet your mother then that is your choice" Ingeel said and walked away from the talk they were having._

**Chapter two**

Now Lucy's Monday and Tuesday hadn't been the best. Well now let's start from Monday.

Monday… Lucy hated that day the start of the week and her new life. Now as she to the other side of the bed to get up, she spotted a patch of pink hair. "What the heck" she thought to herself. O my god it's Natsu and Lucy realizing that she took the arm that was around her neck, got up and pushed him off the bed.

Hard… and Natsu fell with a big thud.

"Ow what the heck was for?"

"Well why were you on my bed, aren't we supposed to do that stuff when were married?"

Then a little light bulb went off in Nastu head and a smirk appeared on his face along with an eyebrow raised. "So you wanna do that stuff when were married, because I can make that happen"

"You are so nasty Natsu" she said back.

"Now come on and get dressed"

"Why" Lucy asked.

"Because I'm taking to meet the guild Fairy Tail". So now with her getting dressed (without Natsu in the room). She came out with a blue top with gold lining and a blue skirt and her hair in two ponytails. Now they went down to the breakfast hall. And after they finished eating her took Lucy (well actually dragged her). And within 20 minutes they were at Fairy Tail.

Natsu opened the door and yelled "Hey everybody!"

"Hey Natsu" said a girl with two long blue pigtails.

"Who's that" and with her saying that everyone crowded around Natsu and Lucy.

"This is my bride to be Lucy" And everyone gasped.

"So your old man made you settle down" Said a boy with black hair.

"Oh shut up Ice Butt"

What are you going to do Flame Head" And off they went fighting, punching, kicking and swearing. Now after an hour Lucy had enough, she pulled out a key and yelled.

"I opened the gate of the crab Cancer!" **(Excuse my keying I not sure if this is right so bear with me**). And out came a crab and it went near Natsu and Gray saying snip, snip, snip. When Natsu and Gray heard that they stopped fighting and acted like nothing happened.

"Thank you Cancer" Lucy said and Cancer disappeared and she put the key back on her key belt.

"So a celestial wizard interesting" said girl with a pink dress and long white hair.

"Oh by the way I'm Mirajane or Mira for short."

"Well I'm Lucy"

"I'll introduce you to everyone this is Gray, Erza, Evergreen, Elfman, Lisanna, Master, Wendy, Romeo, Juvia, Laxus, and Mira introduce everyone within an hour.

"Now Mira go fetch the stamp" said Master. And in one minute she got the stamp.

"So where would you like it and what color?"

"Pink and on my hand please". Lucy held out her hand Mira stamped her hand pink.

"Well now you're an official member of Fairy Tail, how does it feel?"

"It feels good" Lucy replied.

Now with everything that they did. By the time they finished it was eleven. And before they left gray yelled something.

"Don't try to tap that too fast" And as he said that everyone snickered. Lucy and Natsu ran as fast as they could and left the guild for today. And in 10 minutes they made it back, went their separate ways and went to their rooms and went to bed.

Now Tuesday had been the weirdest of days. Now Lucy woke up and found no Natsu next to her. Some part missed him and apart of her was glad he was gone.

Was she started to like Natsu…

No way she can't like him. And the more she started to tell herself she didn't like the harder it was getting to believe.

Oh crap… she likes him… SHE LIKES HIM!

This was bad… really bad. How was she falling for him she had been with them for two days. Now she went down to the dining hall. And saw… there was no word for it, but Natsu. The kitchen was covered in pancake batter? Lucy raised an eyebrow and started cracking up.

"Come on it's not funny" Natsu whined cover in pancake batter. And that made her laugh so hard she was crying. Now after that episode Lucy stopped laughing and decided to help Natsu clean up.

"Now how did this end up happening?"

"Well I tried to make breakfast for you and as you can clearly see it went wrong. He tried making breakfast for her. She felt her face getting redder.

"Hey Luce are you ok your face is really red?" Natsu asked concerned.

"Oh I'm just fine just the air in her" Lucy said unsure trying to cover up what happened and hoping that Natsu would believe her.

"Ok" Natsu said but by his tone of voice she knew that he didn't believe her at all. The best she could do was go along with it until he figures it out. And for the rest of the day the hung out at the guild and talked.

Now as she went to bed she found Natsu in her bed, but she didn't complained she got in bed and put his arm around her neck. And she thought of something.

_"Yea a year isn't enough time to make someone fall in love with you" Natsu said._

Maybe it was and Lucy was going to get some answers. And soon she drifted into a peaceful sleep with Natsu arm around her.

**Yes finished this chapter sorry it took so long my dad does not know how to use a laptop and he just had to use mine and I had to teach him sorry if you think Lucy's love for Natsu happen to fast but that's the way I planned it and for the next chapter I will skip to the first month Lucy's their so yea R&R**


	3. First month

**WARNING: VERY MUCH FLUFFYNESS IN THIS CHAPTER. Also I just wanted to let you guys know that just because Lucy likes Natsu doesn't mean they get together and everything happy oh no I have some plans for this story.**

Now her feelings for Natsu were iffy. Some days Lucy just wanted to hug him and other days kill him. Like on Tuesday he left a bucket for Gray to get wet and guess who got wet… she did. And she tried to get Natsu back but got Erza and Erza thought it was both Gray and Natsu so she beat them both up.

She even tried to get Mira to help Nastu confess his feelings and that didn't go so well. It just a regular day and Natsu was at a table talking to Happy when a white haired mage came over.

"Hey Natsu can I talk to you?" Mira asked nicely with a smile on her face.

"Sure" the salmon boy replied.

"So… how do you feel about Lucy?"

"Well, she's great… when we're not arguing". Jeez nice way to ruin the moment.

"Come on Natsu it's just you and me you can tell me anything"

"I know what your doing" Natsu said while pointing a finger. Mira went into panic mode but then went along with it.

"Ok what do you think I'm doing?"

"Ingeel put up to this didn't he?"

"Yes Ingeel did put me up to this" Mira said lying straight through her teeth.

"When I get home I'm telling him my mind" Natsu said running straight out the guild.

"Wait Natsu… um you… never mind" Mira said giving up.

Epic fail…

And now it had been a month since Lucy was here and it got better she didn't try to escape, because there were guards at every corner. So when Natsu wasn't bugging her or when she didn't go to the guild she would be writing a novel. She was like a genie in a bottle and Natsu kept making wishes and didn't wish for her to be free.

A dictatorship… that's what it was Ingeel had all the power and now forced Natsu to marry Lucy. And the day got better… no just kidding the worst thing happened a reporter was coming over to profile the "new couple" well he was coming over right now.

"I'm Jason the reporter and it is such a great honor to meet the soon to be Mr. Dragneel and .

"Well it's nice to meet you too… I guess" Lucy said.

"Now let's go on with the questions Natsu first what made Lucy different from the rest"

"Her eyes they so soft, but fierce and they tell a story, like there's emotions hidden in there, I've never seen anything like them."

"Oh man oh man that's powerful stuff now Lucy what makes him special from the rest" Jason said turning the tables.

"Oh his personality… it's different because most guys are so self-absorbed in dating pretty girls and not caring about the real you Natsu… Natsu's different."

"So how many kids are you guys going to have" Jason asked like it was just a regular thing. And with that question Lucy and Natsu both choked in their water.

"Um we don't know" Lucy said red still recovering from the question.

"Now let's have a photo" Jason said getting his camera ready. So Lucy put her arm around Natsu and Natsu was shocked.

"Just go along with it" Lucy whispered loud enough for Natsu to hear. So with that said he put his arm around Lucy, they both smiled and the picture was took.

"Now one more question for Lucy if your parents were here what do think they would say." Jason asked.

"Well… they would probably say that their happy for me and that they wish me the best of luck." And with that answer Jason got up and left with a smile on his face happy that they answered all his questions. Now after that interview it was now 7:00 time for dinner. And they all made their way down to the dining hall. And it was silent and Lucy didn't want to hear anyone speak for an unknown reason.

Till Ingeel broke it… "Natsu tomorrow you and Lucy are going to go ring shopping understood"

"Understood" Natsu said in the same monotone as Ingeel. Now after they finished eating dinner they parted their own ways to their bedrooms and went to bed getting ready for tomorrow. And the next day Lucy didn't wake up with Nastu next to her… oh no when she woke with him very close to her face.

Inches away from each other… then Lucy kicked him out of the room, got dressed and walked out her bedroom; they ate breakfast and left for the ring store. And there they where in the ring store within 15 minutes.

"So I guess you want to look so I'll be right here" Natsu said.

"No wait come with me" Lucy said pulling his arm and dragging him to the women's ring section. Now Lucy couldn't decide till she saw the ring

Not just any ring…

The one that her mother had… "I want this one Natsu" said without thinking because she wanted that ring. Natsu took a good long stare at the ring not too big, not to small and it had a diamond so he asked the guy there for it, paid for the ring, and they left the store happy costumers.

Now they had made a couple stops along the way home and when they got home they ate, and went to bed. In the middle of the night Lucy heard a knock on the door. "Come in" Lucy said.

"Come on Luce wake up" Natsu said nudging her.

"What"

"I can't sleep"

"And"

"Sing to me"

"Fine" Lucy said just to get back to sleep and she started to sing:

I remember tears streaming down your face

When I said, I'll never let you go

When all those shadows almost killed your light

I remember you said, Don't leave me here alone

But all that's dead and gone and passed tonight

Just close your eyes

The sun is going down

You'll be alright

No one can hurt you now

Come morning light

You and I'll be safe and sound

Don't you dare look out your window darling

Everything's on fire

The war outside our door keeps raging on

Hold onto this lullaby

Even when the music's gone

Just close your eyes

The sun is going down

You'll be alright

No one can hurt you now

Come morning light

You and I'll be safe and sound

Just close your eyes

You'll be alright

Come morning light,

You and I'll be safe and sound...

And by the time she finished singing Natsu was asleep. Lucy kissed his forehead and right to bed.

**O my gosh I think I added so much fluffiness and let me tell you a funny story I was watching Fairy Tail OVA no english subs so I watched it in Japenese and understood a lot of it but I might get Rosetta Stone so wish me the best of Luck but R&R**


	4. Games and Plans

**So sorry for the late update guys **

Now Lucy was pacing back in forth, Christmas wasn't even a month away and she needed something to get Natsu. Wait; if she got him something would Natsu get her something in return. So now it has been 3 months she had met him in September and three months had gone already. What was a girl suppose to do?

It wasn't like Natsu was hard to shop for… it's just what the stores had. She might as well get him a steak, put a big red bow on, and say merry Christmas. Nah not too much effort put into that. Maybe…aha! Lucy just had an epiphany a dragon tooth but from where? Do stores sell them of do you have to go find one on your own?

"But that's enough of Christmas thinking" Lucy thought to herself. Lucy went over to her wooden desk, pulled out her book and started reading… _Now Jack went into the room turning the golden doorknob not knowing what he would find. His arms and legs told him no but his mind said yes so Jack turned the door in there he saw_… "Hey Luce" said Natsu startling Lucy so for that result she fell out her chair and screamed.

"Hey Luce are you ok I didn't mean to startled you really" Natsu said in a sincere voice.

"No its ok I was just reading a book and you just scared me no big deal really" the stellar mage replied back.

"Well instead of doing nothing how about we go to the guild" the salmon boy said reaching out to her hand and Lucy took his hand. And off they went flying like the wind to go to the guild.

"Hey everyone" Lucy yelled but no one paid attention but as Lucy and Natsu turned their heads their faces turned to horror because the was not fighting they were… Dancing.

Dancing… it's not like they were was bad it was just shocking to see them not fight or drinking. "Hey guys" said a short blue hair mage.

"Hey Levy, not to be rude but, what happened?" Lucy asked

"This happens every year, everyone needs a break from the ruckus so a couple days a year we have a fun day- but before Levy could finish her sentence Gray started to talk.

"Our next game is called how well you know your mate and the couples competing are Romeo and Wendy, Gajeel and Levy and last but not least Natsu and Lucy. She froze her and Natsu they would lose… how well did they know each other. But they both stepped up onto the platform along with the other couples.

"Now the first question is for Natsu, what kind of mage is your mate" the ice mage asked

"Stellar mage"

"Correct one point for Nalu"

"Nalu what is that" Lucy thought but soon after a couple of minutes realized it.

"Our pet name that sneaky stripper" thought Lucy

"Next up Romeo and Wendy" Gray said.

"For Wendy when is your boyfriends birthday?

"February 20th"

"Correct now to Levy and Gajeel"

"To Levy where is your mates favorite place to eat?"

" Cheqkes the restaurant in the town square"

"Correct" Now this game went on for a while and Natsu and Lucy were one point behind only because Natsu couldn't guess her favorite color and now they needed this bonus question to win the game.

"Ok now this question is for both of you how many children do you guys want to have?" the stripper asked. Some question the reported asked how were they suppose to win now? But they had to go with their instinct.

"One" they said with confidence and at the same time.

"Well, that answer is… Correct" Gray said with a smile on his face. "That means our winners are Natsu and Lucy" And everyone clapped then the other two couples came over and congratulated them and Natsu and Lucy did the same thing. Now looking at her watch Lucy realized it was only six o clock. Deciding it was too early to go home she made her way over to the bar and took a seat next to Cana who was drinking a lot.

"Hey Mira"

"Hey Lucy I saw you and Natsu play that couples game great job on winning" Mira said with a smile on face.

"Thanks" Lucy said back also with a smile on her face.

"So… Mira said trailing off

"What?" Lucy said confused.

"Is it official do you like Natsu?" Mira said wanting some answers. Lucy shrugged her shoulders not wanting to answer Mira's question.

"Is really true that you guys want a kid because I have some names like Amy, Kai, and Ayame" Mira said trailing away in her own little world.

Jezz talk about an obsession…

"Well thanks Mira I'll kept those names in mind" Lucy said walking away as fast as she could. Now looking at her watch it was 6:30. It was so boring what to do? Then she heard Natsu and Gray fighting till Erza came over.

"Am I hearing fighting?"

"NO Erza were all buddy buddy AYE" said Natsu and Gray pretending like nothing ever happened in the first place.

"Good that's what I like to hear" Erza said and then walking away from the pair. Erza is scary Lucy would admit that, but not terrifying. Then the clock struck 7:00 yes time for dinner.

"Come on Natsu time for dinner" Lucy said dragging him out of guild.

"Ok Luigi jeez"

"It's not Luigi its Lucy" Lucy said. And back they were at the house ready to eat dinner and after dinner Lucy went up to her room and started to read her book until she heard a knock on her bedroom door.

"Come in" she said letting whoever come in her room. It was Natsu with a book.

"Hey Luce guess what I have a solution to our problem I've been doing some research-"

"Wait you did research" Lucy said shocked.

"I figured out something we have to get married right?"

"Yea"

"But Ingeel never said we couldn't get divorced after the wedding"

"Where is this going"

"Don't you get it we have to get married then we get divorced and then were free"

"O that's-

"Wait are you falling for me"

"No of course not"

"Well great now our plan is put into action" and with that Natsu left.

_If it was such a good plan why did Lucy's heart hurt so much…_

_Why did she feel so used…_

**Well that's the chapter hope you guys liked it next chapter in called wedding plans now yesterday I had a funny conversation with my aunt so I thought I share it with you guys**

**Aunt: looking through a ShopRite magazine hey Shalise (ME) I'm going to get you this pointing at a toy batmobile.**

**Me: Hey I'm going to get you elmo for Christmas pointing to in in the magazine**

**Aunt: laughing I'm going to get you a fish bowl pointing to it in the magazine**

**Me: laughing I'm going to get you a hotwheels car for 89 cents pointing to the magazine**

**Aunt: silent**

**Me: silent**

**Both: laughing for like 10 minutes **

**Till next update review please**


	5. Dress

**Hey sorry for the really late update**

Now Lucy had been… well a lot of things a mess was an understatement. She acted fine when she was at Fairy Tail but completely fell apart when she got to her room. Now Lucy decided to confront Natsu.

Now…

Yep this was going to end up in complete disaster or complete happiness…

Yeah right the chances of that are very low in fact close to zero like 0.01 percent of a happy ending. So Lucy made her way down pass the marble halls and Ingeel's bedroom and finally made it to _His_ bedroom.

"It's now or never" Lucy thought to herself. And she turned the brass doorknob entering Natsu's room.

"Hey Natsu we need to talk" Lucy said.

"Sure Luce whatcha need?" Natsu asked Lucy hated how much she _loved_ the way he called her Luce.

"Look Natsu- Lucy said snapping quickly away from that thought, when you suggested that plan was there another girl?"

"What why would you think that"

"Because you suggested the plan would you just answer the question"

"Why" Natsu said getting mad.

"Because I want you to"

"Because I just want you to be happy so I won't answer the question" Natsu said raising his voice

"IF YOU WANTED ME TO BE HAPPY YOU WOULD LET ME MARRY YOU!" Lucy yelled and covered her mouth realizing what she had said.

"Look I'm leaving now s-" Lucy was cut off as Natsu put his warm soft lips against hers.

"Are you happy now" Natsu said.

**Time Skip Next Day**

Now Lucy and Natsu had been a couple for a day they decided to tell everyone and they weren't surprised in fact they knew they were going to get together. So a lot of the Fairy Tail Members put in bets Cana ended up with the most money collecting over 20,000 jewels.

Figures…

But now they were figuring out wedding plans like bridesmaid, groomsman etc…

"So what color should the bridesmaid dresses be?" Lucy asked her soon-to-be husband.

"I don't know whatever color you want them to be" Natsu said not really caring one way or the other.

"No this is very important so I can match the color with the groomsman."

"Fine how about orange" Natsu suggested.

"Ok what kind of orange, sunset, passion, yellow, so many choices" Lucy said groaning

Now they had finished about one-third of the wedding. Now Lucy needed someone to come with her to help her find a wedding dress.

**Gray**

"Can I strip freely in the shop?"

**Mira**

"Sorry Lucy I have to help Elfman run some errands."

**Erza**

"I burnt down their whole shop once we're not on good terms, sorry."

**Happy**

"Will there be fish?"

Lucy had asked everyone in the guild it looked like she was going alone. She sighed but made her way to the shop. It was really stunning the wedding dresses were beautiful, well duh it is a wedding dress shop. And Lucy made her way up and down the rows of dresses, till she found the one she liked. It was a dress that made it all the way down to her feet, strapless with some ruffles and had bits of sparkle and glitter sprinkle all over the dress and she found the perfect veil too. And Lucy decided that was the last stop of the day and walked on home.

"Hey Natsu" Lucy said giving him a peak on his lips.

"What's in the bag?" Natsu asked.

"I got my the wedding dress today" Lucy replied happily

"That's great"

"So what do we do now?" Lucy asked.

"Well it's about ten o clock we could go to bed?" Yes that's right Natsu and Lucy shared a bed room but they haven't done anything… yet.

"Sure"

"Come my lady" Natsu said trying to use a British accent.

"You can not pull that off" Lucy said laughing.

"Says you" Natsu said pretending to be hurt and poking out his lips. And off to bed they went.

**Sorry for the short chapter but I wanted to put something up I will update next weekend because I have three days off till next and Review please**


End file.
